


群秀 | 出差

by TingXinggniXgniT



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingXinggniXgniT/pseuds/TingXinggniXgniT
Relationships: 群秀 - Relationship, 邵群/李程秀
Comments: 3
Kudos: 248





	群秀 | 出差

今年跨年夜，邵群本想带着李程秀和正正去南方旅游，顺便避一避北方的寒潮。他前天还给邵老将军打了个电话，盛情邀请他老人家共赴行程，但老爷子冷哼一声，极为不满地训了邵群一顿，质问他怎么还不把他孙子和儿媳带回家探亲。

邵群也有孝心，知道他们夫夫俩年末工作忙，把看望邵老爷子和三个姐姐的事儿耽搁了，满口应着对面的训斥，心里旅游的小算盘打得正欢。

然而事实证明，没有一个上班族能在年底工作高峰期成功出去潇洒快活，包括他这个当老板的。

1月初在外省和几家标的公司的调研会议紧急推进到12月底，且由于参会方的日程安排集中，就连邵群这个拍板的权利方也不便过多干涉，气得他差点当场对着电话骂娘。

这趟差旅预计持续两周，1月3日结束。出完这趟差，邵群今年的外地工作行程就告一段落了，可偏偏挤掉了他精心规划的跨年旅游。他整天都脸黑得像全公司欠了他钱似的，看得员工们心惊胆战，纷纷把李程秀往他办公室里推。

邵群的情绪到出差当天就消散得差不多了，忙于会议内容已经占据了他所有的白天时间，没心思再去想别的。

他几乎隔两晚都要和李程秀视频通话，一通话就要以小时计，不时就在视频里故意委屈地念叨“媳妇儿开会好累”“媳妇儿我想亲你”，听得李程秀心疼不已，一晚上光顾着哄他了。

31日晚上，邵群在酒店顶层房间的落地窗前点了根烟，俯视着夜景沉默。

两周时间，这是他们结婚以来因为出差分隔两地最久的一次。

跟李程秀结婚后，他已经很少抽烟了，就算心情不好，只要有李程秀温柔的双手和怀抱，一切负面情绪也都迎刃而解。

只有当李程秀不在身边的时候，他才会点一两根，权当疏解烦闷。

南方潮湿，但温度稍暖，他之前就打算带一家人来南方度个元旦。这座城市的夜景很美，霓虹灯、车流、沿河光照交织辉映。

李程秀应该会喜欢这里的天气，走在街上他的手也不会冻得那么红，也没那么容易感冒，说不定还会拉着他的手、牵着正正，悠闲地在夜晚的城市河流边散步。等走得全身暖和起来后回酒店，洗个热水澡再躺在床上，一家人一起看电视。

他想李程秀了。

就在几年前，他还因为曾经犯下的愚蠢错误而拼命追回李程秀时，那年的新年是他一个人过的。

他永远都忘不了那个夜晚。一个人僵在冰冷的车座上，望着楼上的欢声笑语发愣。明明距离那么近，却像隔了一堵永远无法越过的墙，心如坠冰窟。

他再也不想体会那种孤身一人的感受了。

手上的烟还剩大半截，他兴味索然，抽了一口就掐了，又瞄了一眼枕头边充满电的手机，打算睡前跟李程秀在微信上再腻歪几句。

他拿起手机，看见李程秀二十分钟前给他发了条消息。

他立刻点开详情，发现居然是一个定位——

是他所在的城市的定位！

邵群瞪大眼睛，反复确认了消息是李程秀发给他的、以及定位地址的准确性，甚至脑中有一瞬间怀疑被盗号的可能性。他灵光一闪，急忙把聊天界面往上拉。

几条他已读并回复过的消息映入眼帘：

19：36  
“我们刚散步回来，正要看跨年晚会☺️”

19：36  
“[图片]”

20：24  
“正正睡了，今天和爸还有姐姐他们玩得特别疯，就让他早点睡。”

21：15  
“董事长，工作辛苦啦，记得吃点暖胃的❤️”

22：47  
“[定位]”

往常他到外地出差、以及前几天他俩的对话中，李程秀一定会说一句“早点休息”，唯独今天没有。

李程秀何其心细，就算这种对白在外人看来不过是一句普通的问候，但邵群知道，这些话从李程秀嘴里说出来，就绝对不是一句敷衍的关心。

如果李程秀就在自己身边，他一定会在他错过晚餐时间后亲手做一顿美味佳肴，无论多晚都会等邵群回家后相拥入睡、哪怕邵群怕他累着不让他等。

他攥着手机的手微微出汗，内心的惊异有如滔天巨浪。

种种迹象都暗示他日思夜想的人即将飞到他身边，但无论怎么看，他都难以相信李程秀会在北京的父亲家里把孩子哄睡后、坐上飞机直奔他而来。这根本不像李程秀的作风。

突然一阵清脆的门铃声打断了他的思绪。

邵群猛地一回头。

现在是他的休息时间，无论是助理还是随行属下都不可能在提前联络他之前贸然来敲门。

难道……真的是他？

他激动地差点没拿稳手机，连睡袍带子都顾不上整理，大步跑到门口，往猫眼里看了一眼后，略微颤抖着手打开了门。

李程秀围着一圈厚厚的围巾，几乎包住半张白净的小脸，本就大的眼睛显得更大更明亮，生动地眨了两下，轻微呼着白气，像刚跑完长跑似的。

邵群突然联想到那种从锅里刚捞出来的白白胖胖的小汤圆，又圆又软。

“程秀！”

他急不可待地把李程秀抱了个满怀，心脏隔着睡衣热烈疯狂地跳动。

他感觉到李程秀柔软的手抚上脊背，手臂便收得更紧，在李程秀耳边喘着粗气，仿佛生怕他突然消失一样。

两个人在门口身体贴着身体紧抱在一起，明明只隔了不到两周，却像阔别多年的爱侣，尽情抒放着浓烈的思念。

直到李程秀反应过来，透过胳膊的缝隙看了一眼随时可能有人过来的走廊，悄悄地扯了扯他的袖子：“进门，进门……”

邵群头也不抬，一只手搂着李程秀，一大步往后把他带进房间里，另一只手带着门把手砰地关上门，顺便利落地上了锁。

门一关，仿佛与外界彻底隔开，房间里只剩下两人，气氛顿时浓烈暧昧起来。

李程秀羞赧不已，犹豫片刻，抬头第一句话就是：

“你亲亲我。”

邵群正要说话，一愣。

李程秀似乎以为邵群没听清，咬了咬嘴唇，又鼓起勇气重新抬起头，眼里数不尽的羞怯纯真：

“亲呀。”

那声音像小猫挠痒似的，无意中撒着娇，尾调柔软得直往邵群心里钻。

一双饱含热度的嘴唇立刻贴上了李程秀的，他措手不及，差点被邵群的力度撞得倒下去，还好背后有一只手托着他。

邵群有如饿了几天的猛兽，将李程秀湿软的嘴唇翻来覆去地亲吮，动作凶猛异常、恨不得将他一口吞下，坚硬的牙齿碰触他时轻柔啃咬，而灵活的舌头却完全不留情面，一下叼住李程秀的，交缠勾引，吸他的舌尖，整套动作既急躁却又一气呵成。

一时间，偌大的房间里只听得见两人辗转亲吻和衣料摩擦的暧昧声音，直让两人气血上涌。

“唔……”李程秀刚跑到酒店，又被邵群这么一通肆意亲吻，气都快喘不上来了，双脚发软，手扒着邵群宽阔的脊背努力不让自己掉下去。

邵群察觉到李程秀的脱力，才极为不舍地松开他，舔舔嘴唇，又轻啄了他两下，小动作写满了意犹未尽，仿佛光用看的就能把面前裹得严严实实的李程秀扒光。

李程秀抵挡不住他炽热的眼神，转身羞得想用围巾和衣领裹住脸，仿佛只要把自己塞进衣服里，邵群就瞧不见他烧红的脸颊。

一双温热的大手从背后抱住他，邵群的脸贴上了他的，下巴搁在他纤瘦的肩膀上：

“怎么回事？“

他只说了四个字，李程秀却懂了他的全部意思。

几个小时前，他裹着一身冬装等在夜晚的机场，觉得自己实在太叛逆太疯狂，但摸了摸自己跳得飞快的心脏，整个身体就暖和起来，又充满了莫大的勇气。

天气严寒，但一想到再过不久就能见到爱人，李程秀不禁抿着嘴笑起来，眼里温柔满溢。

“我和正正约好了要去陪爸爸，在回来陪他过新年之前要听爷爷他们的话。我也和爸还有姐姐他们说好了，等你出差结束我们就去看他们，再把正正接回家。”

“我提前订了晚上的机票，正正八点过就睡了，我才出的门。放心吧，不把正正照顾好，我怎么敢来找你呢。”他转过身环住邵群的背，把头埋在他胸前，温言软语，“我不能离开太久了，公司还有一堆工作呢，你不在，我更不能耽误了。等明天你出门了，我再订机票回去。”

邵群把胳膊收紧，盯着他羽绒服的一处衣角出神，幸福得有些近乎颓丧：

“我不是担心这个……你不用这么辛苦，家里外地来回折腾的，我心疼。现在我多幸福啊，一个人出差跨个年有什么大不了。今天看到你发给我的信息，我心里就高兴。”

“可是，我不想再让你一个人过新年了。”李程秀侧过头，清透的双眼仿佛映照着窗外万家灯火，“跨年也好，除夕也好，你一个人在外地，会难受的。”

邵群怔怔地看着他温和的面容，心中暖流涌动。

一个害羞、拘谨、从不主动冒险的人，如今愿意为了他，在寒冷的冬夜一个人乘飞机、跨越大半个中国跑到他所在的地方，只为和他短暂地见一面。

他没有哪一刻觉得这次出差是如此美好，好到让他怀疑面前的人是不是他思念过度出现的幻影。

趁两人温存之际，邵群又偷亲了一口李程秀，确认了怀里的人正是心上人，放了心就开始不正经起来。

他握着李程秀的肩膀把他转过去，贴着他耳鬓厮磨：

“媳妇儿，你看这房间怎么样？”

这座酒店位于城市中心，邵群所在的这间总统套房，落地窗、柔软大床、智能设备一应俱全，装潢十分华丽。可直到李程秀踏进这个房间后，邵群才觉得这里的一切有了温度。

李程秀四周环视后笑道：“这里配置很好，房间也很漂亮，晚上一定睡得很舒服。”

“我不是说这个。”邵群把声音压低，故意用冲着李程秀的耳朵尖呼气，“我是说……楼层这么高，等会儿我脱你衣服的时候，窗户外面可都能看见。”

“你，你……流氓！”

“早就是流氓了，你还不知道老公我么。” 

别人骂人是让人生气，李程秀骂人只能让邵群觉得可爱，翻来覆去就几个什么“混蛋”“流氓”“坏人”，软声软气的，跟小时候一模一样，哪怕是这种撒娇式的骂称也半天喊不出一个，只是自己脸涨得通红，拿一双大眼睛无措地瞪着对方。

“宝贝儿你怎么就学不会骂人呢，要是在外面受欺负怎么办？”邵群轻咬着李程秀发红的耳朵尖，柔情似水，“你要是受欺负了，就一个电话叫老公我，随叫随到，谁欺负你我揍谁。”

“胡闹……”

“那你也得让我闹……乖，去洗个热水澡，你肯定冻坏了。”

“我先整理行李，不着急。啊，别摸……你！”

“我着急。“邵群恶劣地用硬起来的下身顶了顶李程秀的屁股，那里明显凸起一大块，“感觉到了没，你忍心让老公等着么。”

邵群的手被使劲拍开了。他哈哈大笑，张开双臂向后往大床上一倒，转头用余光看着李程秀像一阵小旋风似的拿着浴袍就冲进了浴室，片刻之后又羞恼地关了门，还故意把上锁的声音弄给他听。

邵群捧腹大笑，笑完了盘腿坐起来，把空调温度略微调高后，单手撑着脸望着浴室方向。

趁李程秀洗澡，邵群开始帮他整理行李，收拾到一半看着行李箱，突然冒出个坏点子。

浴室水声停了。

李程秀走出来，周身环绕着水蒸气，脸蛋和从睡袍里露出的手腕、脚踝都被高温蒸出了浅粉色，显得洗完澡的他比平时还要温柔几分。

他冲邵群羞涩一笑，背过身拿着吹风机将柔软的发丝一点点烘干，又一点点抚平，清秀的侧脸和莹白的指尖将邵群全部的注意力都吸引过去。邵群看得入了迷，差点忘了自己要说的话。

“带睡衣了吗？”

李程秀似乎没料到他会问这个，懵懵地发了会儿呆，回头道：“啊，来得太急，只带了换洗衣服。”

正中邵群下怀。

他慵懒地换了个姿势站起身，接过李程秀手中的吹风机，顺势把他圈在怀里，下巴搁在李程秀刚吹干的脑袋顶上：

“走这么急……我还以为就我想你想得要死了，结果你也差不多呢？”

李程秀知道藏不住心思，羞得想找个地缝钻进去。

邵群乐得从背后抱住李程秀的腰，两个人一起躺倒在大床上。

他狡黠一笑：

“既然没衣服穿，就穿老公的衣服。”

衬衫这东西是再常见不过的日用品，但穿在李程秀身上，却显露出致命的性感。

李程秀很瘦，但是瘦得很美。腰细腿长，屁股还翘，肩颈线美不胜收。一尘不染的轻薄衣物衬着他白皙的皮肤和温柔的神情，纯洁干净得如同神祈，让人不忍触碰、心生怜惜。

此刻他的身体裹在完全不合身的衣服里，宽大的袖子晃来晃去，屁股堪堪被遮住，可是随着他的动作带起衣服又若隐若现。

刚洗完澡，他身上还带着水滴，透过衬衫映出朦胧的皮肤。

他慢吞吞地脱下浴袍，换上邵群的白衬衫，往浴室的镜子里瞧了一眼，就死活不肯出来，等到邵群敲门把他抱出来的时候已经满脸通红，放弃了无谓的抵抗。

“把，把窗帘拉上……”

李程秀被邵群双手托着臀部抱起来，趴在他肩上，双脚悬空，拖鞋早就被甩在了浴室门口，而一抬头就是窗外灯光交错的斑斓夜景，仿佛既危险又迷人的陷阱。

邵群将浴袍大敞开，但故意不脱掉，背朝落地窗，就站在床边欣赏着面前秀色可餐的美景。

每每抱住李程秀的时候，两人体格上的差距就分外明显，更别提此时李程秀身上的是邵群平日穿的白衬衫，过长的袖口遮住了双手。而领口宽大，纤长的脖颈和漂亮的锁骨暴露无遗。

李程秀攥着衣摆往下拉、想遮住腿根，脚趾抓了抓床单，脸上红晕渐染，明明此时衣不蔽体，眼神却又是那么清澈无辜。

邵群咽了咽口水，眼神从他雪白的胸口飘到领口里面，想象着被白布隐藏着的究竟是怎样一截细腰，用胳膊环上去又是怎样的手感。

他不禁有些恼怒，怎么没早点在做爱的时候给李程秀穿他的衣服？心爱的人只有一件自己的衣服可以敝体、身体的其他部分想遮也遮不住的诱人画面被他尽收入眼底，这让他疯狂的独占欲得到了极大的满足。

他本想再欣赏一会儿此时家中美人难得一见的姿色，身体却不受控制地行动起来。

邵群高大的躯体挡住了李程秀大部分视线，他一抬头，直接就将邵群胸前腹部和下身健美的肌肉看得一清二楚，立刻红着脸移开视线，心里直打鼓。

他有一种直觉，如果自己此时敢从另一个方向跑下床，邵群一定会一秒之内就把他捉回来，并将他牢牢地绑在床头。

“老婆，你真好看。”

邵群近乎贪婪地看着李程秀此时青涩的模样，忍不住把手抚上他又长又直的双腿，在细腻白嫩的皮肤上滑过，舒服地让他一声喟叹。他故意从脚踝不慌不忙地向上摸，直到大腿根部快到他下身处，宛如欣赏战利品的将士一般。

他把李程秀一边的腿抬起来，在小腿侧面落下一吻，又伸出手作邀请状，双目热切。

李程秀不知道他想做什么，老实地把手递给他，忽然猛地一个拉拽就被邵群带到怀里，抱着他重新跌倒在床。邵群带着热度的手从衬衫下沿伸进去，摸到了内裤边缘，一下就帮他脱了个彻底。

铺天盖地的亲吻落在李程秀的脖子上、肩上、唇上，邵群一边亲一边解了两颗衬衫的扣子，露出两个浅色的乳头。邵群疼爱地啜了两口，又埋在他胸前开始舔吻，用牙齿轻拽着乳尖，直到两个小点俏生生地立起来。

“嗯唔……慢、慢点……”

李程秀喘着气，双颊绯红，眼神迷离地往下看着趴在他胸前逗弄的邵群。

几缕头发从邵群平日里梳高的前额垂下来，少了高高在上的威慑力，增添了几分不羁的性感。

这件衬衫上有他熟悉的味道，是每晚入睡时邵群怀里的气息。一旦这种味道被打上邵群的标记，就充满独一无二野蛮的雄性气息，让他觉得即使还有衣服在身上半遮半掩，自己也像在男人面前暴露无遗。

这让李程秀羞耻不已，尤其是当他发现衬衫扣子不知何时已经全部被解开时，恍惚间摸上邵群的肩胛骨——那里正因为邵群握着李程秀的腰发力而上下鼓动。

邵群两只手轻松握住李程秀的腰侧，从脖子开始浑身摸他、舔他，手掌贪婪地勾勒着腰身到臀部的曲线，从头发丝儿到脚尖都蹂躏完了，见李程秀忍得难受，嘴里呜呜咽咽的，才放开他。

看着李程秀浑身上下被他肆虐留下的痕迹，邵群的兴奋度直线上升。

他一只胳膊撑着身体，越过李程秀去床头柜扔出一大堆酒店配置的情趣用品，从里面扒拉出安全套和润滑剂，一把撕开包装，扶着他那根青筋暴起的狰狞物件套上，下一步正要把润滑往手上挤。

李程秀一激灵，涨红了脸，阻止了邵群的动作，嘴里嗫嚅着吐出几个字：

“不用，我，我已经……”

他像下了很大的决心似的，脖子连着耳朵尖全红了：

“洗澡的时候，我已经，扩，扩张过了……浴室的抽屉里，也有……”

邵群身子一僵。

他二话不说把浴袍彻底脱下来，一甩手扔到落地窗上又掉下去，摔出个闷响。

李程秀惊呼一声。他的双臂被邵群强硬地举过头顶，纤细的身体从宽大的衬衫里被捞出来，解脱的一瞬间又立刻被衬衫袖子绑住两只手腕。

邵群被李程秀的乖顺主动激得头脑发烫。他恨不得化作野兽，把面前这只鲜美可爱的猎物立刻据为己有、吞吃干净。

爱情与性欲交织在一起几乎冲昏他的头脑。

他最希望的就是李程秀主动与他亲热，可当李程秀真的主动起来，他却发现以前那个自认的所谓情场老手根本不是他的对手，一切床上的技巧、手段在李程秀面前都变成了笨拙的讨好方式。

最纯洁的性感才是最致命的，而这种致命却又往往不自知。

他现在只想把李程秀压在身下，狠狠地亲他，抱他，把他身上每一处都打上自己的印记，把坚硬的性器毫不留情地插进那处柔软的洞穴，干到他哭叫连连。

“邵群，你，啊……”

“宝贝儿，不怕，把腿分开。”

邵群低头安抚性地亲了他一口，痞坏地笑看着他。

他一只手就能束住李程秀一对纤细的手腕，另一手扶着粗大的肉刃，不由分说就对着穴口里插。

紫红的肉头慢慢进入小洞，尽管已经提前做过润滑，李程秀还是被异物进入的感觉刺激得叫出声。

“慢点……嗯……太、太大了……”

邵群下身涨得难受，进入的一瞬间爽得仰头长舒一声，开始慢慢动作，一边缓慢进出一边俯身与他接吻。

李程秀逐渐适应了异物感，顺从地回应着他，试着用舌头主动去碰邵群的舌头。

这个动作却更刺激了邵群。他一挺身，性器全数进入李程秀的身体。李程秀双手动弹不得，没法捂住嘴，控制不住地尖叫了一声，下一秒就被自己放荡的声音羞得眼眶都红了。

邵群嘿嘿笑道：“叫出来舒服点，别压着。多好听啊，我就爱听你叫。”

李程秀急得想捶他，可立马被邵群握住了粉嫩的性器，感觉到对方粗糙的指腹来回蹭动，上身也跟着一下就听话了，只好随着节奏不断轻轻喘息着。

邵群抓住了李程秀的弱点，享受着与肉壁接触的快感之余，低头欣赏着这娇羞可爱的小东西。

李程秀天生体毛稀疏，下体干净白皙，性器也粉嫩得不像话，每回都能勾起邵群无尽的爱欲。他用拇指在小蘑菇头上画圈，调笑着称它为“小可爱”，还说得一次比一次大声，弄得李程秀羞耻万分。

他随着邵群手指画圈的节奏，细腰被快感激得一阵颤抖。

“啊……不，不要说了……啊啊……”

两具炽热的身体赤裸相对，肌肤相亲，快感一波一波涌上来。李程秀渐渐出了汗，双手不自觉地开始抓床单，嘴里溢出的呻吟调儿都变高了。

邵群被李程秀突然收紧的穴道夹得一爽，奋力抽插起来，把牙齿咬得咯咯作响。

“呜……窗帘，窗帘……”

“不关，让他们看，看我老婆多漂亮。我巴不得所有人都知道你是我的人。”

李程秀快羞哭了，虽然他们所在的房间是高层，可保不齐有不远处的高层楼房能眺望到这边房间的灯光，把屋子里此时淫靡的情态看得一清二楚。由于他晚上才到达酒店，看不见这座酒店客房的窗户都是单向玻璃、从外面根本看不到里面，而邵群也故意不告诉他。

他一想到此时可能有人从高空看见酒店里这般疯狂的欢爱场景、露出惊异的眼神，腰突然就脱力了，喉咙里只溢出一阵阵含着委屈的娇喘声，全然一副被调教得泫然欲泣的情态。

邵群见李程秀身子软得一塌糊涂，知道自己成功刺激到他了，把汗湿的碎发往上一撩，下身挺动得更为迅速。

他松开了李程秀被绑住的手腕，牵引着他搭在自己的背上，俯身在他的嘴唇上缠绵地吻了一口：“宝贝，扶稳了。”

邵群调整了下姿势，双手垫在李程秀身下，把他紧紧搂在怀里开始冲刺，下身撞击的力道让相当稳固的大床也发出了响动声，床单和肌肤摩擦的声音回荡在整个房间里，音量像被放大了十倍似的灌满了李程秀的耳朵。

李程秀已经不知道自己嘴里在喊些什么了，只是被邵群带动着感受甬道的逐渐湿热、舒爽，以及被这根尺寸惊人的肉棒侵犯的禁忌感，那一处敏感点被邵群按着欺负，动作越来越快，力道大得让他觉得下一秒床就会被压塌。

邵群粗喘的气息渐重，他几乎疯狂地冲撞着给他带来无限美妙的柔软肉洞，像要把几天以来所有的力气都用在数不清的简单粗暴的动作中。

邵群感觉到李程秀已经开始渗出液体，神情迷离几欲崩溃，知道他快到高潮了。

“我……我不行了，邵群……呜呜呜……”

数轮抽插之后，邵群的情绪到了最高点，他猛然俯冲几下，喉咙里发出压抑的低吼，动作一滞，把李程秀几乎顶到了床头。

李程秀绷不住，腰软得像面团儿，立刻泄了出来。

“啊……呜……”

邵群浑身放松，看着李程秀乖乖交代了，自己性器里的浊液也尽数射出，爽得他几秒内大脑一片空白。

两人相拥着享受射精时如坠云端般的快感。

邵群缓过劲儿来，轻轻抚着李程秀的后背，在他脸侧亲了个响。

他明明只想把李程秀捧在手心里宠，此刻却只想把他欺负到掉眼泪，再抱在怀里一点点哄好他。

这种矛盾的心理让他承认自己可能是真的疯了，在李程秀面前，把最狂躁、也是最温柔的一面暴露无疑。

一回下去，邵群不但没疲倦，反而更加兴奋，浑身使不完的劲儿。

他看着李程秀缓过劲儿来，就把他几乎软成一滩水的身子抱在怀里又摸又揉，占尽了便宜，不断亲吻着他眼角染上的绯红，同时不忘挑逗着他嫩生生的乳头和小蘑菇，再用指头在他穴口边流氓地画圈儿，就差没把“宝贝儿我还想来一回”写在脑门上了。

李程秀脸皮薄，不能一回就逗得太厉害，不然怕伤害到他。

邵群翻了个身下床，哗啦两下拉上窗帘，让夜景从李程秀眼中彻底消失。

他回到床上，得意地向李程秀邀功：“舒服了没？”

李程秀红着脸点点头，承认心里踏实了不少。

他用指尖抚摸面前邵群随着呼吸起伏的胸腹肌肉，忍不住低头笑，露出甜甜的酒窝。几个不经意的动作，简直故意在人心上点火。

邵群被他撩得下身滚烫，欲望汹涌而至，眼见他不应期一过，立马把李程秀抱起来翻了个身，往他白嫩可爱的屁股上啾了两口。

邵群握着硬得发烫的肉棒对准泛红的穴口慢慢插了进去，按压着敏感点，刺激得李程秀又一个挺身，差点就这么泄出来，咬着嘴唇痛苦地呻吟，掉下几滴生理性的泪水。

邵群知道自己面对李程秀拥有几乎变态的占有欲，腰腹动作快得惊人，几乎每次都是全进全出，同时大力揉捏着他圆润挺翘的臀瓣，眼神愈发炽热，仿佛落到的每一寸肌肤都会留下一片赤红的灼伤。

“宝贝儿，叫我。”

“嗯……啊……邵、邵群……“

“不是这个，乖，叫出来。你说该叫什么。”

“唔……老、老公……”

“大声点，宝贝儿放心，这儿隔音好着呢。”

“老公……老公……慢点，求你了……”

“还有呢？”邵群故意为难他，放慢了抽动的速度，在敏感点前后逡巡。

“不，不知道啊……”李程秀哭得上气不接下气，喘息声和叫声愈发动情。

“喊一个你喜欢的，喊了我就放过你。”

“那，那就，嗯……亲爱的……”

“还有呢？”

“唔，啊，啊，我不知道……”

“那想我吗？”

“想……”

“呼……有多想？”

“特别，特别想，真的……”

“这两周有没有想着我，自己弄过？”

“呜……”

“别怕宝贝儿，说实话……”

“啊！嗯，呜……有一次……”

邵群终于满意了，他感觉李程秀的声调越来越高，自己也快到高潮。他开始奋力往那一点撞击，十根手指紧紧勒住李程秀的腰，低头伸出舌头带着李程秀激烈地吮吻啃咬。

他腰腹的力道大到惊人，节奏也越来越快。李程秀已经叫不出声了，粉红的肉头已经有射出的趋势，甚至被操到快要痉挛的后穴也因强刺激渗出液体，情欲的浪潮几乎要吞没两人。

突然一个发力，邵群咬住李程秀的嘴唇不动，下身挺直往前冲刺了百来下，力气陡增，到最后李程秀哭得受不了了。他捏着李程秀的屁股，双目赤红地盯着交合的地方——那里已经被疯狂的性爱弄得湿润不堪。

淫靡的画面刺激得邵群爆发出一声低吼，狂乱地往肉洞里发着狠劲抽插，高速挤压着性器的柱身和尖端。一阵近乎野蛮的冲撞后，邵群临到极限，终于喷薄而出。

他的射精时间很长，爽到极致后低骂了一句粗话，用手指在李程秀纤细的小腰上揉出一个暧昧的红印，像打上自己的标记似的。

李程秀把脸埋在枕头里，可怜地呜呜哭着，从喉咙里溢出了情潮释放过后的呻吟，绵长婉转。邵群紧闭双眼，一皱眉，把液体尽数射出，舒爽得长长叹息一声。

李程秀摸到了脸上的泪痕，朝还赖在他身体里不动的邵群瞪了一眼，羞恼之外满是惑人的媚态。

邵群故意在抽出来时摩擦了一把他的敏感点，弄得李程秀轻喘一声，连佯怒的力气都没有了，只能软绵绵地趴在邵群怀里。

邵群一边揉着李程秀的腰肢，一边满足地笑着，狡黠地补充了一句：

“我也想着你弄过，就在跟你视频的时候，看着你射的。”

李程秀彻底崩溃了。他羞耻地捂着脸，完全不想说话，任由邵群把他抱进浴室。结果以“刚才没有在落地窗前对着夜景做爱”为由，邵群又压着他在双人浴缸里温柔地折腾了一回，被邵群抱上床、缩进被窝里时已经不知道是几点了。

出差还有两天结束。邵群精神头足，起得早，把被子往上掖了掖，盖住李程秀还在熟睡的小脸。

他支着一边胳膊，侧躺着，用一根手指勾勒他秀气的轮廓，拨弄小扇子般细密的睫毛，又在圆圆的鼻头上轻点，最后落在柔软的两瓣嘴唇，俯身上去亲了一下。

他一直以为，经历了以前无法磨灭的种种创伤后，李程秀再也不会像最初一样投入百分之百的感情爱他了，始终是拘谨的、保留的、隔阂的。

可李程秀这次的举动让他既惊讶又感动，更多的是万般庆幸。

不知道什么时候，两人之间那道“不信任”的墙已经轰然倒塌，留下的只有绵绵不尽的深沉爱意。他什么也不去想，就只想好好珍惜眼前这个温柔无私的人。

这是他这个混蛋一生中，有且仅有的无价之宝。

和李程秀在一起，他的心都会不自觉变得柔软。看着眼前人动了动眼睛，迷迷糊糊睁开一条缝，邵群温柔地捧着他的脸：

“醒了？”

李程秀呆呆眨了一下眼睛，意识还没完全清醒。

“再睡一会儿，现在还早。睡醒了就打电话叫他们送早餐过来。我帮你订了下午的机票。等睡够了告诉我，我让小周开车送你去机场，其他人我不放心。”

李程秀迷糊中抓着邵群的胳膊，嘴里嗯着一两个含糊不清的音节，本能地往他怀里钻，不想让他走。邵群忍俊不禁，揉搓着他的耳朵。

“乖，后天我就回去了。董事长不在，公司可全交给你了啊，董事长夫人。”

“嗯……我在家等你……好好休息，不许太辛苦。”李程秀侧过脸，嘴唇往邵群的掌心轻轻碰了一下。

邵群穿好了衣服，正了正领带，又坐回床边，撩起李程秀睡翘的额发，俯身在额头上印下一吻。

“新年快乐，程秀。”

“嗯，新年快乐，还有……”

他已经清醒了不少，眼看着邵群马上要动身，突然从一大团被子里冒出来，对着他含情脉脉地表了个白：

“……我爱你。”

说完就连着脑袋一起瞬间缩进被窝里，捂着自己发烫的脸，任凭邵群怎么挠他痒痒、急得隔着被子又揉又亲，就是攥着被角不肯出来了。


End file.
